Uma noite de recordações
by Hellzinha
Summary: Por causa de uma sugestão de Mú todos os cavaleiros de ouro tem que reviver suas infâncias. No que é que isso vai dar? Fic melhor do que resumo espero
1. O Começo

**Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei.**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Após uma reunião no Olimpo, Athena convenceu Zeus e todos os deuses a trazerem seus cavaleiros mortos de volta e que reconstruissem seu santuário, afinal eles tinham que morar em algum lugar( e sua mansão no Japão estava fora de questão). Assim foi feito, e em sua primeira noite de vida( pela nonagésima vez) os cavaleiros de ouro se sentarm em volta de uma fogueira, com direito a marshmallows(ideia do Aiolos, que depois de voltar a vida estava...um tanto quanto infantil). Estavam divididos em grupinhos: Aldebaran, Máscara e Shura estavam quase se socando enquanto falavam de futebol; Camus, Shaka, Dohko e Mú discutiam sobre os problemas do mundo; Saga, Kanon, Milo e Aiolia falavam sobre algo muito importante: dentre Shina, Marin e June qual era menos impegável; já Aiolos e Afrodite brincavam com bonecos(Aiolos com um super homem, e Afrodite com uma barbie, parecida com a Louis Lane).

- Mas que droga Olos! O Super Homem tem carregar a Louis no colo! VOCÊ NÃO TEVE INFÂNCIA?

- EU NÃO VOU CARREGAR VOCÊ PELO SANTUÁRIO TODO AFRODITE! - Aiolos estressou, e então resmungou - e tive uma infância melhor que a sua e a de todos aqui - infantil.(x.x)

- COMO ASSIM A SUA É MELHOR SEU CAVALO ALADO? - Milo se levantou e provocou.

- NÃO CONFUNDA O MEU IRMÃO COM AQUELE IMORRÍVEL DO SEIYA! - Aiolia replica, se levantando e entrando na briga.

- Que tal dividirmos nossas memórias de infância? - Mú tenta sugerir.

-CALADO! - Os quatro gritam ao mesmo tempo.

- É Mú, não tente sugerir para esses sem infância se lembrarem de quando eram pequenos, vão acabar apagando a fogueira com suas lágrimas de emoção - Máscara fala sarcástico.

Olhares furiosos.

Porrada.

-CAMYE ME AJUDA! - Milo grita do meio da confusão.

- Morre - Olhar congelante.

- Sabe Kanon, porque não ajudamos nossos queridos amigos a se matarem? - sugere Saga na maior "inocencia".

-Sabe Saga, é uma ótima sugestão, depois que eles se matarem poderemos dominar o santuário. - Kanon concorda.

- E DEPOIS O MUNDO! - Completam juntos e pulam no monte.

-E esses idiotas que ficam se matando... - Shura fala com tédio.

- Pelo menos não somos covardes como os espanhois. - Máscara, com Aiolos no pescoço, fala.

Mais um no bolo.

-Aldebaran...será que não é melhor separarmos eles? - Dohko diz.

-Ok. - Mas ao chegarem perto acabam puxados e resolovem participar.

-Shaka... - Camus olha para ele.

-Por favor. - Mú pede.

-Tá. - Shaka se levanta e abre os olhos, dois segundos depois, todos estão sentados com o rosto e as roupas amassados e com cara de cãezinhos arrependidos. - Vamos fazer o que Mú disse, e já que foi ele quem sugeriu, ele começa- olha ameaçador, todos quietos concordam.

Continua...

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Minha primeira fic...estou fazendo com a ajuda da minha amiga audrey que virou minha supervisora .-. espero que gostem e comentem.**

**E se alguém quiser me ensinar como escrever algo de útil aqui em baixo eu agradeço '-'**

**BJOS**


	2. Mú

**Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- Vamos fazer o que Mú disse, e já que foi ele quem sugeriu, ele começa. - olha ameaçador, todos quietos concordam.

-T...Ta - Mú não sabendo aonde se esconder e com medo de Shaka resolveu contar. - Bom, tudo começou...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dia 27 de Março de um ano qualquer, em uma casa(ou cabana nesse caso) aos pés de uma montanha, Tibete, China.

-Shion por favor! Me ajude! - Minha mãe pedia - Shion por favor vá chamar meu marido!

-Eu NÃO vou chamar meu irmão. - Meu mestre dizia - Você vai ter um filho e ele foi para um bar!

- Não culpe o Atla, ele só está nervoso. - Minha mãe quase morrendo no trabalho de parto pedia - AGORA VAI ATRÁS DELE! - Ela sempre foi facilmente irritável.

No bar.

-Shion não me obrigue a ir lá...eu não tenho estomago para isso. - Dizia meu pai.

-MAS MEU IRMÃO! VOCÊ TEM MAIS DE 200 ANOS E JÁ PASSOU POR UMA GUERRA SANTA ILESO! - Ele também se irritava fácil (-.-) - POR ATHENA! SEJA HOMEM E VAI VER O NASCIMENTO DO SEU PRIMEIRO FILHO! A-G-O-R-A!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Quando eu tinha uns 6 anos, meus pais me deixaram com meu tio para treinar e vim para o Santuário e treinei MUITO, mas sempre escondido, para que não corresse nenhum risco. Um ano depois, meu mestre foi morto e tive que voltar para o Tibete, já com a minha armadura, e acabei sendo treinado por meu pai numa torre, que ele chamava de Palácio das Armaduras.

Aos 13 meu pai, que era capaz de ler as estrelas, me ordenou que eu fosse a locais distantes e buscasse os novos cavaleiros de ouro já escolhidos. Eu o fiz e, com todos no santuário, fiquei lá até a luta contra Cronos e depois voltei para o Tibete, meses depois meu pai e minha mãe morreram(por favor não me perguntem, não quero lembrar daquilo) e um aldeão me trouxe um pequeno garoto, que, de acordo com uma carta, eu deveria treinar, não entendi nada, mas assim o fiz.

O resto vocês já sabem.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Seu pai era uma mula.(-.-) - Máscara disse.

-Er...detalhes. - Mú sem graça.

-A sua história é muito confusa, me perdi no primeiro parágrafo. - Milo, sem comentários.

- Mas eu gostei! - Aiolos quase pulava de emoção( ele parece o tipo de pessoa que fica animado até em assistir a Lagoa Azul na seção da tarde).

-Eu também. - Afrodite disse, levantando a mão(?) - Agora é a minha vez!

- A não! Eu quero contar agora.(ç.ç) - Aiolia.

- Deixa eu.(*-*) - Milo.

- Não Milo... acho melhor fazermos por ordem zodiacal, ai não tem brigas. - Camus sugere, já que não aguenta mais eles brigando.

-Concordo. - Shaka.

- Mas eu não quero ser o último.(ç.ç) - Afrodite.

- Veja por esse lado, você vai poder fechar com chave de ouro. - Shura, entediado.

-Ok, mas tem que ser chave de diamante.(^^) - Afrodite.

Todos capotam.

-Er...então tá né.('-') - Dohko - Vai logo Aldebaran.

-Certo. - prepara a voz e começa.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**O capítulo do muzinho ficou curto, mas o do Deba vai fikar maior prometo XD**


	3. Aldebaran

**Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

-Er...então tá né.('-') - Dohko - Vai logo Aldebaran.

-Certo. - prepara a voz e começa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dia 8 de Maio de algum ano que não importa, Casa próxima ao Pelourinho, Bahia, Brasil.

-Ele nasceu! Ele nasceu! - Dizia minha irmã mais velha que ajudara no parto.

-Ele já nasceu apressado!Era pra nascer daqui a 2 meses! - Papai, mais branco que papel, agora falava.

-Mas mesmo assim já parece que tem dois anos. - Tia Guida saia do quarto comigo no colo...um tanto grande para minha idade...

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Bom...minha infancia foi simples, sem luxos, mas muito feliz. Eu estudava na escolhinha ali pertinho, tinha vários amigos e a gente sempre jogava futebol no pelourinho, eramos os levados da região e nos chamavam de Os Cocadas, por causa de um acidente com a barraquinha de doces do seu Jorge(longa história). A melhor época do ano sem dúvida era o Carnaval, brincavamos até tarde com espumas, serpentinas, confetes e bombinhas, minha tia sempre fazia umas fantasias para mim e os outros. Desde cedo minha maior diversão era ir até a casa da tia e ouvi-la contando as histórias das coisas, ela contava sobre os deuses, monstros e criaturas, eu adorava! Não era como o Camus, curioso, eu só gostava de pegar tudo isso e contar para meus amigos e fazermos todo o tipo de brincadeiras.

Assim era até os meus 7 anos, quando um homem muito ferido chegou no Pelourinho. Ele carregava uma caixa enorme, dentro de um cesto ainda maior e não falava nem uma palavra. Levaram ele para uma das casas vazias e cuidaram de seus machucados, e me pediram para que tomasse conta do homem durante a noite. Mas... eu dormi. Eu acordei com a luz do sol, já bem forte, e quando olhei, toda aquela luz vinha do cesto e quando o toquei, ele se desfez e a urna da armadura de Touro se abriu, e seu elmo pousou entre minhas mãos, maior susto que esse, só quando eu senti uma mão enorme que tremia no meu ombro, olhei para trás e vi o homem olhando de mim para a armadura com os olhos arregalados.

Daí em diante as coisas passaram rápido. No dia seguinte, meu pai coneversava com o homem, minha mãe já havia feito as minha malas e eu me despedia de meus amigos e da minha irmã. Na outra semana lá estava eu no meio da floresta amazônica, em uma vila subterrânea sendo treinado para cavaleiro de ouro pelo meu mestre Carlos, junto com uns 10 aprendizes, metade me odiava e outra metade não gostava de mim, por eu já ter uma armadura mesmo sem treino algum. Aos poucos fizemos amizade, mas a melhor parte de tudo, era quando tinhamos uma folga e conversavamos com as garotas da vila, e eu era louco pela filha do mestre, Gabriela.

Aos 13 anos terminei meu treino, e algumas semanas depois, Mú e Aiolia apareceram na vila e disseram que em pouco tempo um deus tentaria atacar o santuário e que precisavamos proteger as doze casas. Quando já estávamos quase no porto, duas garotas da vila e a filha do mestre apareceram e Gabriela me entregou uma flor de Niobe, a flor não é comum no Brasil, mas ela tinha um jardim de flores estrangeiraa e raras, mas ninguém sabia como elas cresciam lá.

Depois de chegar ao santuário abandonei meu nome e perdi contato com todos no Brasil, até que recebi uma carta de Gabriela um mês antes do ataque dos espectros e que dizia que minha irmã havia se casado com um alemão rico e nobre, que tinha uma filha chamada Pandora, e que viveu no país dele até ter um filho aos 18 anos, quando morreu ao dar a luz, e que ela, Gabriela esteve lá. O final da carta apenas dizia:

Perdão por não te contar antes, mas agora que Hades está para atacar o santuário, achei que devia saber. Por favor avise minha prima Athena o que está para acontecer.

Abs.

Perséfone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- QUE. COISA. FOFA. - Afrodite, claro.

-Milo...por que raios você está chorando? - Camus, ligeiramente incomodado.

-Mas é que foi tão bonitinho.(ç.ç) - Milo...sem comentários(de novo).

-Realmente é uma história muito bonita - Mú...calmo.

-Mas tem algo que me incomda. - Shaka pensativo - Então a garota que você gostava era Perséfone e sua irmã é a mãe do espirito de Hades nessa era.

-Isso quer dizer que...? - Milo.

- VOCÊ É TIO DE HADES! - Aiolia(que idiota...) - TRAIÇÃO! ATACAR! AIII!(ç.ç) - Shura deu um tapa na cabeça do revolucionário do jardim de infância.

-Bom, eu fiquei chocado quando eu descobri. - Aldebaran - Mas bem que eu sempre soube que a Gabi era uma deusa.(*-*) - Babando.

-Então...Saga e Kanon, é a vez de vocês. - Dohko, pondo ordem no barraco.

-LEGAL! - Saga e Kanon - É A NOSSA VEZ DE DOMINAR O MUNDO!

Tapas.

Esplosões Galáticas.

Algazarra.

Shaka abre os olhos.

Paz e silêncio.

-Como ele faz isso? - Milo pensativo - AIE! CAMYE PORQUE VOCÊ ME BATEU?(ç.ç)

- Vão logo. - Camus, olhar sinistro.

-Tá bom.(o.o) - Saga.

-Mas dessa vez eu começo. - Kanon.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**O passado Deba é feliz...e a história da Gabi é...tensa, mas e os gêmeos?**


	4. Saga e Kanon

**Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei**

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- AIE! CAMYE PORQUE VOCÊ ME BATEU?(ç.ç) - Milo.

- Vão logo. - Camus, olhar sinistro.

-Tá bom.(o.o) - Saga.

-Mas dessa vez eu começo. - Kanon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dia de 30 de Maio de uma época muito distante(tapa), Santuário, Grécia

-TIREM ESSES DEMÔNIOS DE MIM! - mamãe sempre foi muito gentil conosco(^^) - EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Desde que era um bebê no útero, Saga já tinha "têndencias espancionistas" e por isso saiu primeiro, quase correndo, já eu, mais na minha, nas sombras, sai depois, e só me ferrei desde então.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ok, já falou demais! - Saga disse empurrando Kanon - Minha vez!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eu sempre fui o mais bonzinho, enquanto o Kanon só aprontava...e como ninguém sabia da existência dele, sempre sobrava pra mim. Nosso pai era soldado, um mero soldadinho do santuário e nossa mãe era uma serva qualquer do décimo terceiro templo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Coitada. (-.-) - Aiolia disse.

Olhar assassino

-Tá calei. ('-') - Aiolia se esconde atrás de Aiolos.

-Continue - Camus...irritado.

-Voltando... - Saga prestes a usar a Explosão Galática.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nós nascemos e já tinhamos nossos futuros certos, Shion já havia nos escolhido um mestre e com uns 5 anos começamos a treinar, também já era certo que eu seria o cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas como o Kanon já estava lá o treinaram para ser "Step".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Como é que é? - Kanon dá uma voadora no Saga - Minha vez.(ò.ó)

- (O.O) - Todos - Tá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aos 8 anos o Saga já tinha a sua armadura e a gente se mudou para a terceira casa. Ele se achava. E quando eu podia, me achava no lugar nele. Os únicos que sabiam da duplicidade eram, além de nossos pais(óbvio), o Grande Mestre e o nosso próprio mestre, mais ninguém, até mesmo as servas do templo achavam que o Saga comia, ia ao banheiro, e depois voltava pra comer de novo. Ter um gêmeo sempre trazia coisas boas, para mim, afinal eu aproveitava que meu irmão tinha uma certa "fama" e podia sair com umas gatinhas no lugar dele, mas também tinha seus lados ruins.

1-Ninguém me conhecia e, por tanto, me consideravam o Saga;

2-Eu não tinha amigos, por correr o risco de ser descoberto;

3-Nosso mestre nos treinava e vivia elogiando o Saga, mas comigo, só pancada;

4-Eu era apenas o segundo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Ok vítima, eles já entenderam. - disse Saga impaciente - Agora deixa eu continuar a MINHA história. - manda Kanon para outra dimensão.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A vida estava muito boa, mas com uns 13, as coisas complicaram. Era nescessário mandar um cavaleiro de ouro para uma missaõ um tanto quanto estranha. Rumores de que homens que sempre foram bons e que agoram matavam seus próprios filhos nos levaram a escolher um cavaleiro forte, honesto, confiável, sério e com certa experiência: Eu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- É claro, na época só tinhamos eu você de cavaleiros de ouro, e como o mestre sabia do "Step" escolheu você - Aiolos diz com cara emburrada(dando mais um ataque de infantilidade).

-(Ò.Ó) - Saga - EXPLOSÃ...

-SAGA CONTROLE-SE! (Ô.Ô) - Shaka abre os olhos e acaba salvando a vida de Aiolos...

-Continuando... - Saga, comportado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No final das contas me escolheram, mas quando estava quase partindo, o Grande Mestre me disse que seria melhor se meu irmão fosse em meu lugar, por motivos de segurança, tudo bem que fiquei um pouco chateado, mas já que isso acabaria ajudando o ego do meu irmão...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Afinal o seu nunca precisou de ajuda. (U.U) - Shura, quase dormindo, mas depois de ver a cara de Saga, completou - Tá, continua vai.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Então ele foi e quando voltou, disse que não passavam de rumores e que não deviamos nos preocupar, depois se tornou afastado, quieto, não ia aos treinos, não aprontava mais, não conversava nem ria. Fiquei preocupado, mas nada podia fazer.

Dois anos depois, eu e Aiolos fomos indicados para ser o novo Grande Mestre. Eu achava que me escolheriam mesmo e o Aiolos parecia saber disso também. Porém, uma semana depois dos nossos nomes serem divulgados, meu irmão tentou matar Sagitário, cheguei a tempo de detê-lo e o prendi no Cabo Sunion, mas antes de partir ele colocou uma gota de trevas em mim com suas palavras. A partir daí, virei outra pessoa e invadi diversas vezes Star Hill para ler os pergaminhos antigos, e uma vez, acabei encontrando o próprio Shion, aproveitei a oportunidade, o matei e tomei o seu lugar. Desde então as coisas se tornam vagas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Impressionante. - Shura, nada impressionado.

-As suas servas achavam que você sofria de bulemia é? - Máscara, chorando de rir, comenta e acaba indo se encontrar com Kanon em alguma outra dimensão.

-Âhn...Saga...ele era o próximo('-') - Dohko.

-Então deixa eu ir agora. (*-*) - Milo levantando a mão(?) - CAMYE PARA DE ME BATER!(Ç.Ç)

-Bom, vamos por ordem então... - Shaka diz, para não ter mais confusões - Aiolia sua vez!

-Aew! Hora do Rei Leão começar! - Aiolia na maior pose de vitória.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**YEAH! Mais um cap on! Espero que gostem hein XD Até o próximo!**


	5. Máscara Parte I

**Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei**

-Bom, vamos por ordem então... - Shaka diz, para não ter mais confusões - Aiolia sua vez!

-Aew! Hora do Rei Leão começar! - Aiolia na maior pose de vitória.

Todos capotam.

-TIREM ESSE GATINHO DAÍ QUE É A MINHA VEZ!(Ò.Ó)- Máscara, literalmente saindo do nada, seguido de Kanon que estava MUITO emburrado - ALGUÉM DISCORDA?

-EU- Aiolia bate no próprio peito e empina o nariz.

-SEIKISHIKI...-Hora do cara sádico entrar em ação.

-TÁ! (o.o) - Todos pulam em cima do Aiolia antes que ele discorde - Vai nessa .

-Perfeito.(XD) – Máscara todo feliz, só faltando saltitar, começa sua história.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dia 24 de Junho de um ano maravilhoso(claro, porque eu nasci nele, dãã), interior da região da Toscana, Itália.

- Olha se não é o bebê mais fofo desse mundo. - dizia minha mãe brincando com meus pés.

- Ele será o nosso grande herdeiro. – meu pai todo bobão fazia um monte de caretas.

- Cadê o meu priminho tio? – meu primo Ítalo, uns 5 anos mais velho, vem correndo com uma bola de futebol toda surrada, apesar de que ele estava tão surrado quanto ela.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Nossa família era dona de uma tradicional fazenda de uvas, das melhores, meus pais ali me criaram, em meio a natureza, não fui para a escola, tudo que aprendi de bom foram meus pais e tios que ensinaram, e de ruim foi meu primo, não que fossemos maus, apenas gostavamos de aprontar com todos, principalmente com a vó Adria, que depois ria e nos fazia bolos e biscoitos.

Íamos raramente a cidade mais próxima, para comprar coisas ou concertá-las. Uma das últimas vezes que fui até lá, me lembro de meu pai brigando feio com um homem, um pouco mais velho que ele. Um mês depois, quando tinha acabado de completar 7 anos, estava fazendo uma noite terrivel, fria, com uma chuva leve mas muito vento. Eu e meu primo estavamos no andar de cima de casa, brincando de peão, quando minha mãe entrou, chorando muito, com uma cara assustada e gritou algo que não entendi muito bem, mas que causou um choque e tanto em ítalo que me arrastou para a porta dos fundos e me fez correr junto dele por toda a fazenda até que nos escondemos numa espécie de gruta e lá durmimos.

De manhãzinha saímos de lá e comemos umas uvas no caminho, meu primo tremia da cabeça aos pés e eu não entendia nada, achava que era apenas uma brincadeira. Quando chegamos em casa e abri a porta da cozinha, eu finalmente entendi.

Minha tia estava estirada, de olhos abertos, com um corte enorme no pescoço e na barriga, era sangue por todo o comodo, ela não respirava, já tinha ido para outro lugar. Não demorou muito para que na sala de jantar percebecêmos que ela não era a única, lá estava o meu tio, em estado parecido, só que com com mais sangue(ou menos) e um pedaço de seu braço tinha sumido. Andando mais um pouco, na escada, lá estava minha mãe, jogada com a cabeça na direção do chão, de barriga para baixo, mas com o rosto virado para cima, o pescoço fora quebrado e virado. Olhando para trás, para a porta da frente, vimos desde a porta até a sala de estar um rastro de sangue, não como pingos, mas como se, uma pessoa toda ensanguentada tivesse sido arrastada, na sala entendemos. Sentada na sua poltrona de sempre, estava vovó, o que mais nos chocou foi ver uma estaca de ferro transpassando ela e a poltrona. Porém, o rastro não era dela, seguindo-o, vimos meu pai, virado para cima, com um "X" bem profundo no peito, no seu rosto não tinha a mesma expressão de medo e dor dos outros, ou os olhos abertos, como todos estavam, simplesmente não tinha mais rosto, pois sua cabeça havia sido posta dentro da lareira acesa, e só restava osso e um pouco de carne.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Depois disso qualquer vira um sádico maluco. (o.o)- disse Shura finalmente livre do tédio

- Ai que dó do Maskinha. (ó.ò)- Afrodite se levanta e senta perto do colega – Vem cá que eu te consolo – e tenta abraçá-lo, mas, ao ver a cara dele, muda de ideia.

- Isso não foi tudo. - o sádico do passado sinistro continua – Essa parte não foi a pior coisa que vi, e tão pouco o que me transfornou no que sou hoje.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meu primo e eu saímos de lá o mais rápido o possível, carregados de comida, água, roupa do corpo e um peão, meu presente de Natal. Fomos andando até a cidade, demorou uns dias, e quando chegamos, sem ter para onde ir, fomos para um beco mesmo, pegamos umas caixas de papelão e fizemos um abrigo para a chuva que estava para cair, ficamos um bom tempo conversando e decidimos que tinhamos que sair da Itália e ir para longe dos homens que mataram a nossa família, mas para isso, ainda ficaríamos mais umas semanas para juntar um dinheiro.

No final das contas levou 2 meses, eu não empregaria 2 moleques maltrapilhos, mas depois que contamos o que aconteceu, todos resolveram ajudar. Depois de juntar o dinheiro, pegamos uma carona para a capital(Roma Milo (¬¬)- Camus), e vivemos quase como mendigos, só que com comida e o mínimo de dinheiro.

Depois de alguns meses meu primo e eu estávamos na Fontana de Trevi. Era verão e estava de noite. Além de nós, havia um cara e um casal. O casal tirava fotos até que o cara os atacou e perfurou o homem com uma faca, pegou a câmera e fugiu. Ícaro foi em seu encalço e eu fiquei tentando ajudar o homem.

Eu era apenas um pirralho com quase oito anos, mas o que vi mudou minha vida. O espírito do homem saiu de seu corpo e transformou-se em uma esfera de luz azul, como um pequeno cometa do tamanho de uma bola de baseball, a esfera deu uma volta em torno da mulher e foi embora. O homem estava morto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Ai que trágico!(ç.ç)-Afrodite- Gostei(^.^)

-Ahn?(Õ.o)- Aiolos

-Trágico e romantico.- Afrodite – Como Romeu e Julieta(^.^)

- Que idiotice(e.e)- Aiolia

- Vai tomar leite bichano!(.)- Afrodite – Continua Maskinha(^.^)

- Obrigado Flor- Mask

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meia hora depois escutei uma pequena explosão. Mais quinze minutos, meu primo aparece junto com um Mussolini, só que em forma. Mussolini apontou o indicador para a mulher que, dois segundos depois, parou de chorar, levantou-se e assustada disse:

- Obrigada por vir senhor policial, acho que este senhor está morto. Agora, se me der licença, tenho que voltar para o hotel.

- É claro senhora, aqui está a sua câmera.

A mulher agradeceu e foi embora, como se não conhecesse o homem no chão. O mussolini então colocou o corpo nos ombros e começou a ir embora, nem preciso dizer que nós o seguimos né? Fomos até o Coliseu e, de alguma forma, entramos e seguimos por um túnel até o subsolo. Nunca pensei que algum dia veria algo parecido. Havia uma cidade inteira ali: casas, templos e arenas de treino. Enquanto andávamos pela cidade percebi que os templos eram dedicados aos deuses romanos: Marte, Vulcano, Minerva, Vênus...

Mussolini nos levou ao templo mais escuro e sombrio de todos: Plutão. Em frente ao altar ele deixou o corpo, colocou uma moeda de ouro em cada olho, fez algum tipo de reza e saiu, e nós atrás dele. Entramos numa casa e o cara pediu para sentarmos enquanto ia fazer alguma coisa.

Ele voltou com uma bandeija de lanches e sucos e nos deu, depois de devorarmos tudo ele falou: ~

- Olha garotos, acho melhor vocês dormirem aqui hoje e amanhã e os levo para seus pais.

- Mas nós não temos pais ou parentes- Ícaro disse.

- Hum... isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. Bom, escutem bem o que vou lhes contar: os deuses da antiguidade existem, tanto gregos quanto romanos. Neste lugar, nós treinamos jovens como vocês para que, se a Terra correr algum risco, possamos defende-la. Agora quero saber de vocês se aceitam se tornar Gladiadores.

-Ok cara.-eu disse- Cidades subterrâneas, deuses romanos, gladiadores, e o que agora? Vocês sabem voar?

-Bom...alguns sabem, mas isse não é o ponto-ele respondeu.

- Acho que não temos melhor opção- Ícaro decidiu.

Depois disso nós dormimos na casa do cara e no dia seguinte fomos levados a maior das arenas com um símbolo de Júpiter, deus supremo. O lugar mesmo sendo imenso, estava lotados e por algum motivo, quando entramos na arena todos aplaudiram e gritaram, como e fossemos esrelas do Rock mirins.

-Escutem garotos. Vocês vão ser testados agora, quando acabar, vamos decidir para qual deus vocês vão lutar. Preparem-se! – Assim que disse isso, Mussolini deu um salto e foi parar no topo da arquibancada.

Os gritos morreram, silêncio total. Duas grades, nas laterais da arena, se abriram e um leão saiu de cada, mas não eram simples leões, eles eram do tamanho de bois, com uma cabeça de cabra nas costas e no lugar da cauda, uma cobra. Quimeras.

Meu primeiro pensamento: estamos mortos. Sem armas, sem treino, sem coragem, é, estavamos mortos. Só então que percebi que nas costasdelas, atrás da cabeça de cabra, uma espada estava amarrada. Ok, melhorou muito a situação.

As duas atacaram. Os dois fugiram. Fomos cercados por elas, com a parede da arquibancada as nossas costas, meu primo se colocouu na minha frente e, quando um dos monstros atacou, eu empurrei Ícaro e pulei nas costas da coisa, peguei a espada e joguei para ele que, em dez minutos, acabou com as quimeras. A arquibancada toda vibrou com as palmas e os gritos de exaltação. O Mussolini veio até nós e, de braços abertos e sorridente, disse:

-Parabéns garotos! Normalmente quem enfrenta as quimeras não sai tã...inteiro- e se dirigindo a Ícaro falou- meu rapaz, bem-vindo! Júpiter o escolheu e sua casa o acolherá- a arquibancada urrou de animação, e quando ele se virou para ela perguntou- existe casa interessada nesta criança?

O silêncio foi absoluto., durou uns cinco minutos, até que uma mulher se levantou e disse:

-Minerva o quer em sua casa!

Espanto. Essa era a única palavra capaz de descrever o estado de espírito do local. A mulher se aproximou e fez sinal para que eu a seguisse, e lá fui eu.

Chegamos em um templo pequeno, mas rico em detalhes, pinturas, esculturas, escritos nas paredes em todas as línguas, armas, teares, invenções, mapas e pergaminhos. Mo fundo havia um altar com uma estátua de Athena/Minerva que tem aqui. De repente ela se virou para mim e disse:

-Cada templo corresponde a uma casa, você deve protegê-la e ela te protegerá, o conteúdo de cada templo reflete o que o deus a quem é dedicado, mais presa. Os valores aqui presentes deverão se tornar os seus, você deve defendê-los neste mundo. Entendeu?

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Ainda não entendia muito bem o que eu podia fazer para proteger todas essas coisas, mas eu já estava lá então...vamos em frente.

- Você vai ficar no mesmo alojamento que eu, acordaremos as cinco da manhã e treinaremos em nossa arena até meio-dia, quando vamos ao pavilhão almoçar, então voltaremos a treinar e paramos as sete para jantar, depois ensinarei sobre nossa deusa e o mundo. As nove a gente dorme. Certo?

Quando ela se virou para me perguntar isso eu finalmente percebi: ela não tinha um olho, e uma de suas pernas era mecânica. Eu concordei e perguntei:

-Aonde estão os outros? Quer dizer, o pessoal de Minerva?

-Não tem mais ninguém. Venha, você tem uma hora para descansar antes do almoço e entãontreinaremos. Vamos!

Eu a segui, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ela e com os outros, muitas ideias passaram pela minha cabeça, nenhuma era boa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Caramba! Que história grande!- Aldebaran

- A culpa não é minha se a minha infância é mais interessasnte que a sua (u.u)- MDM

- Vai começar! ( x.x ) – Dohko

- Não vai começar nada! (Ò.Ó) Quando alguém finalmente conta uma história legal, vem um idiota e estraga tudo! Continue Máscara- Shura

- Anh...OK!- MDM

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daquele dia eu não me lembro de muito mais. Dormi, almocei e treinei. O que me lembro é que perguntei para minha mestra, Lupa, por que não havia mais ninguém em nossa casa e ela respondeu:

- Aqui em Roma os deuses para quem mais se reza, atualmente pelo menos, são Júpiter e Marte, por isso são as casas que lideram o exército. Já na Grécia os deuses mais cultuados hoje são Athena e Poseidon. Athena protege todo o mundo, por isso todos aqueles que puderem fazer parte do exército dela serão bem-vindos, assim, todos os que são treinados aqui na casa de Minerva, sua equivalente, são mandados para a Grécia, para o Santuário.

-Posso fazer outra pergunta?- e depois que ela concordou eu continuei- Por que você me escolheu? Quer dizer, eu não lá muito inteligente e nam sei tecer bem...por que Minerva iq querer alguém como eu?

-Alguém como você? – ela deu uma risadinha e continuou- Minerva não se resume a inteligência e ofícios. Para ela o importante é ter o dom da estratégia de batalha e de ter coragem de se arristar para que ela funcione. Durante a sua luta, você pôs sua vida em jogo para que seu plano desse certo e seu primo pudesse vencer as Quimeras. É por isso que você foi escolhido, mas é raro que isso aconteça, a maioria se preocupa apenas consigo mesmo, o que seu primo infelizmente demonstrou, mas para Júpiter a habilidade, a velocidade e a leveza bastam. Entendeu? Mais alguma pergunta?

- Entendi, mas, então o que aconteceu com você? Por que não está na Grécia?

- É complicado, mas, quando eu era criança, para salvar um amigo em uma floresta, acabei sendo atacada por um urso e perdi o olho e a perna. Só sobrevivi porque o antigo mestre de Minerva me salvou e criou uma perna robótica para mim, não fui para a Grécia por não estar em plena saúde e, quando meu mestre morreu, assumi seu lugar. Entendeu?

Apenas confirmei e continuei a comer. O resto dos dias foram assim, cansativos, sem brincadeiras e sem conversas. Passei semanas sem ver Ícaro de novo, mas mesmo nos vendo, nem nos falamos.

Dois anos de treino se passaram até que algo finalmente aconteceu: uma missão, vinte aprendizes foram mandados para Pompeia, para o Versúvio(é um vulcão Milo ¬¬' ) para que fossemos testados. O teste era simples: passar por um dragão e pegar a espada no meio do tesouro para matá-lo. Quinze tentaram e morreram, era a vez de Ícaro, mas eu fui junto, disse para ele distrair o dragão enquanto eu, que era menor, ia até o tesouro. Deu certo, roubei a espada e, como dois anos antes, joguei-a para meu primo que liquidou com o monstro.

-Conseguimos!- Ícaro disse- Agora esse tesouro é nosso!

-Não!- eu gritei- Não pegue nada!

-Será que você não pensa priminho?- ele perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos- Se nós pegarmos isso seremo muito poderosos e poderemos nos vingar daqueles que mataram a nossa família!

-Não- tentei correr até ele, mas minha mestra me segurou.

-É o destino dele- ela falou.

Ícaro começou a encher os bolsos com moedas, pedras preciosas e jóias. Ele ria como um louco, mas, deu uma hora para outra, ele parou. O corpo do dagrão se transformou em luz e entrou no meu primo, ele começou a se contorcer e a gritar de dor. Um brilho forte veio dele e, segundos depois, na minha frente, na dos mestres e dos três aprendizes sobreviventes, apareceu um dragão enorme e furioso. Os mestres nos tiraram correndo de lá.

E assim como no mito, Ícaro perdeu para sua própria ganância.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Gente perdão! Essa fic foi criada nas férias em uma semana sem internet x.x mas com o meu primeiro ano de médio( sou nova d mais aki/ morre) fiquei doida! Mas como as aulas de biologia e de geografia são sempre iguais, não importa o ano...podemos dizer que consegui escrever algo XD. Não liguem para os errinhos OK? Hoje (03/06) eu vou viajar e queria deixar o cap no ar então saiu isso ai e.e . Só volto no fim do mês mas vou ter uma base legal para escrever já que vou para a Grécia.

Tá vou parar de falar '-'

BJOS! – Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


	6. Máscara Parte II

Este anime infelizmente não me pertence, mas sim ao Mestre Kurumada e ao pessoal da Toei.

Literalmente um ano depois eu volto na maior cara de pau para concluir essa fic e.e

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

E assim como no mito, Ícaro perdeu para sua própria ganância.

- QUE TRÁGICO!(Ç.Ç)- Afrodite chorando no ombro do Máscara.

-Dite fica quieto e deixa ele continuar (¬¬)- Shura interessado.

-É! Continua!-Kanon diz abraçando o irmão por que ficou com medinho da história.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem,-Máscara diz todo orgulhoso- mas Dite, para de molhar o meu ombro

Apesar de tudo, o treino continuou e por mais um tempo não teve mais nada de interessante a não ser que eu achei uns pergaminhos muito antigos que falavam sobre a telecinése nos lemurianos e blá, blá, blá e consegui aprender a usar. O resto era um tédio, sem amigos, diversão ou novidades, mas era bom e seguro (tirando os monstros que tínhamos que enfrentar claro).

Os problemas vieram na semana em que comemorávamos a Fortuna, quando todos tinham folga, comiam, bebiam e se divertiam sem responsabilidades. Eu estava nos meus nove anos e alguns meses todo feliz e me achando, sem poder me comparar ao pessoal de Júpiter ou Marte, mas eu me juntei aos adotados de Mercúrio e passamos os dias aprontando com todos. Na época tudo isso era perfeito, mas se eu estivesse lá agora eu veria o problema: estávamos vulneráveis a qualquer ataque, desorganizados, desestabilizados física e mentalmente, e os mais "sóbrios" eram apenas crianças.

Não demorou a acontecer, no último dia eles vieram como uma onda varrendo todos em seu caminho. Eram bestas egípcias com cabeça de chacal, sem medo ou compaixão, extremamente organizados, treinados e fortes. Pouco a pouco os rosnados dos chacais e os gritos de dor dos gladiadores se tornaram insuportável. Por sorte ou por qualquer outra coisa eu e outro moleque de Mercúrio estávamos longe do começo do ataque, perto do templo de Vênus preparando algumas surpresas desagradáveis para as garotas de lá quando ouvimos. Corremos em busca de nossos mestres, mas eles estavam bem no meio da confusão, estávamos distraídos sem saber o que fazer quando um chacal quase nos pegou, fugimos dele o mais rápido possível e entramos no primeiro templo que vimos: Plutão. Vale lembra que chacais são cães de Anúbis, deus egípcio responsável pela morte, então a besta não se assustou com o poder do templo. Fomos encurralados, o monstro de um lado e o altar do outro, nenhuma ideia me veio e parece que o garoto que estava junto também estava sem criatividade. Rezei. Rezei para Minerva como sempre e para Plutão que nos protegesse. Quando terminei a prece senti muito frio, como um corpo morto, e vi uma mão atravessando meu peito, uma mão de um fantasma. Guerreiros gladiadores mortos há milênios brotavam do altar, nos atravessavam e se lançavam em direção ao chacal. Mãos frias nos seguraram pelos pés e nos puxaram. Escuridão.

Acordei em algum lugar que cheirava a enxofre, era quente, abafado e tétrico. O outro garoto estava de pé imóvel um pouco distante, e quando levantei percebi que olhava para o rio a nossa frente. Cheguei perto dele que me olhou assustado.

-Onde estamos afinal?

-No inferno e esse é o rio Aqueronte- ele engoliu em seco antes de forçar um zuação – Para um adotado de Minerva você não sabe de nada hein?

- Nunca estive aqui, como eu ia adivinhar?

-Sentido o cheiro de morte é claro- uma voz respondeu atrás de nós. Viramo-nos e vimos ninguém mais ninguém menos que Caronte, o barqueiro infernal.

- Me foi ordenado que trouxesse vocês até aqui e os levasse para a presença dos meus senhores. Venham garotos.

Meio sem saber o que fazer e meio besta pelo o que estava acontecendo nós apenas seguimos, passamos pelo Rio, pelas prisões, áreas de tortura, etc. Chegamos enfim a um lugar parecido com um castelo onde, resumindo, encontramos os deuses gêmeos, Thânatos e Hypnos meio fantasmagóricos, já que parte deles estava presa na caixa de Pandora e outra, a divina, estava conservada para as realizações comuns deles como deuses e etc. Bom, eles nos disseram que ninguém nunca acreditava em Plutão ou Hades para pedir ajuda então, como um caso especial, nós dois poderíamos ficar no inferno e ser treinados como espectros para a futura Guerra Santa contra Athena e blá, blá, blá. Foi aí que eu virei um sádico louco, entenderam? Enfim, depois que eu aprendi as técnicas, eu e o tal garoto paramos para descansar depois de um dia de treino perto da Cachoeira de sangue.

- Eu não quero lutar contra Athena, Philippe- eu disse- ela me acolheu quando nenhum outro quis e eu sempre gostei do templo e da Mestra.

- E eu não me importo, nos adotaram aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu Carlo, eu gosto daqui e dos outros, se me mandarem destruir todos os cavaleiros de Athena, eu vou- ele respondeu.

-Mesmo se eu fosse um deles?

-Mesmo assim.

Eu concordei porque já esperava essa resposta dele. E ele já sabia o que eu ia decidir. Abandonamos nossos nomes, ele passou a ser Radamanthys, o Juiz do Inferno e eu Máscara da Morte, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer.

- Aquele idiota era o seu amigo?(ò.ó)- Aioria se levanta irritado quase partindo para cima do MDM.

-E a culpa não é minha, eu hein, pelo menos eu fiz um amigo (¬¬).

- Que nos jogou no inferno como ratos no esgoto, (¬¬')- Dite disse se lembrando do acontecido- mas a sua história é linda masquinha (*o*).

- Me gustan las historias de terror (=D)- Shura todo feliz- AIE DOHKO (Ç.Ç)-levou um tapa.

-Isso lá é coisa que se diga meu jovem? Se não se comportar eu vou tratar você igual o Camus trata o Milo.

-Viram como a minha história é a melhor?(u.u)- Máscara diz se achando.

- Não antes de ouvirem a minha! É a hora do Leão começar!- Aioria já de pé começa a se preparar para contar como se fosse um ator no teatro.

-Vai logo Simba! Ou o Scar vem e leva o seu irmão- Milo cutuca- CAMYE PARA!(Ç.Ç)

-Fica quieto Milo (-'). Vai logo Simb-Aioria.

-YAY É A HORA DO SHOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aew voltei! Não me matem, por favor! Reviews são bem-vindas e ameaças de morte aceitas e entendidas e.e

Quem sabe o cap do Olia não fica pronto logo?


End file.
